Liesl's Older Sister
by Sara K M
Summary: Set in 1942. When Liesl and Maria attend a Christmas party for American soldiers, some people misunderstand their relationship.


Liesl's Older Sister

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Sound of Music.**_

"Liesl, come on!" pleaded her friend Jenny. "Where else are you going to meet men? They certainly aren't here in Stowe." Her brown eyes stared right into Liesl's blue ones.

"I really wish you would come with us, too," Sally added, brushing her blond curls out of her face. "It should be a lot of fun. Plus, we need to have several people to carpool, because of gas prices and ration cards." Tap - tap, went her wooden needles as they clicked together.

"Besides, the radio and the posters say they're hoping to see a lot of girls at the Vetrans of Foreign Wars parties. They want the boys who are coming home for Christmas to have a good time," said Jenny. Then she began stitching the heal of the sock.

Liesl sighed and leaned her head against the blue couch. Looking at both of her friends sitting next to her, she replied, "I'd really like to go; I've been looking for opportunties to meet men ever since I broke things off with James.* And the Christmas party sounds like a lot of fun. I just don't think Father would ever allow it. You know how he is, right? As far as he's concerned _all_ military men are 'lustful boys with only one thing on their minds.' When you add the fact that it's all the way in Boston... I don't see how it would work."

Liesl paused and examined her brown yarn for a moment, and then sighed. "I think I slipped a stitch." Then she unraveled several stitches to find her mistake.

"I've become quite good at driving this past summer, you know. And my mother arleady agreed to let us use the car. So why is it such a problem?" Mandy asked, as she returned from the kitchen with a couple of mugs of steaming tea. "Why won't your father let you have any fun, Liesl? You help you parents with take care of your siblings, you make socks for the American Red Cross, and you never seem to complain. Are you ever going to have a life of your own?" Mandy set the tea down on the table, her straight shoulder - length hair falling at her face as she did so.

Liesl picked up one of the mugs and let the hot tea run down her throat, warming her from head to toe. Sometimes she agreed with Mandy, but she couldn't let herself dwell on that for long. That sort of thinking was exactly how Liesl allowed herself to become involved with Rolfe, and the thought of that boy and what he did still caused her to become almost ill.

"Mandy, I don't mind helping my family," she explained instead. "I love them and we've all been through a lot together. And _of course_ I'm going to make socks for the soldiers." Placing the tea on the table, she said, "Especially considering Friedrich is one of them." Then she picked up her knitting again.

Mandy nodded and sat back in the wooden rocker with her own mug of tea. "You're right, Liesl. Forget I said anything. It sure would be nice to have you in our carpool, though."

OOOOOOOOOO

Liesl attempted to put Mandy's words out of her mind when she returned home from her friends' knitting circle. Her parents already had a lot to handle. They worried about Friedrich, who was fighting the Germans in the American Navy. In fact the other day, Liesl had heard eleven year old Marta ask them softly if they really thought Friedrich would be all right.

 _"God will take care of Friedrich, Marta. After all if he gave us_ His Newborn Son _, there's nothing he can't do. We just have to keep praying," Mother told her in her gentle voice. Then she gave Marta a hug._

 _"Besides, Friedrich is enlisted as a Navy Doctor, Marta," Father added. "Their job is more to take care of the sick and wounded than it is to fight battles themselves. Don't worry about your brother," he finished, in a voice that left no room for arguments._

 _Marta nodded and disappeared upstairs. But Liesl noticed the uncertain looked that passed between her parents as they grasped their hands together without saying a word. Then Liesl ignored the pain in her own chest and returned to fixing the younger children's lunches for the next day._

They were also concerned about Kurt and Birgitta, as they were still away in school in Moutpelier and wouldn't arrive home for Christmas until next weekend. The family's money also wore thin at this time of year, considering the mapple sugar sale wasn't until the spring. Even without the money problems, everything was rationed these days, so Mother had to find new ways of creating the things they needed.

Still, Mother insisted that this year's Christmas could be just as wonderful as ever, so long as they allowed it to be. Liesl knew she stayed up late sewing new clothing for Christmas for all of them. And she was also making a book full of German fairytales for Rosemary. One evening, Mother baked Christmas cookies for all of them for dessert.

"Mama, these taste funny," Rosemary, who was almost three, commented as soon as she bit into a cookie shaped like a Christmas tree. Then she immediately spit it out.

"I don't like sugar cookies without sugar," said nine year old Gretl as she tried a star - shaped cookie.

Mother sighed. "Sorry, but with all the sugar and butter rationing, we can't have normal sugar cookies this year. I found a recipe for cookies low in sugar and using margarine instead of butter. This way we could still have Christmas cookies."

Liesl sighed. Mother tried so hard for their family to stay positive. She picked up a bell - shaped cookie and took a bite. The other children were correct; the cookies tasted strange, but Liesl forced herself to become used to the different flavor. "I think they're all right, Mother," Liesl said firmly as she ate the whole thing.

Father smiled proudly at Liesl as he picked up a Christmas tree cookie and took a bite. "You're mother's right," he told the rest of the family firmly. "It's nice that we have Christmas cookies this year, even if they don't taste the same."

Mother smiled at both of them in thanks as the rest of the children began obediently munching on the cookies. Liesl knew there was no way she could ask about Boston and the party. Her parents needed her here.

OOOOOOOOOO

Still, Liesl couldn't seem to stop daydreaming about that Christmas party. How many soldiers would be there? Would they be tall and handsome? Would they make her laugh? What kind of music would be there? Liesl had learned the popular American "Swing Dance" from her friends, but she liked the idea of dancing with someone other than her brothers. Were the soldiers good dancers? Better yet, were any of them good or even great kissers?

Then she would lecture to herself. Her parents already had too much to worry about, and they needed her help. Liesl wasn't sixteen years old anymore; she had just turned twenty - one and she needed to act like it.

This afternoon, Mother had announced that she, Louisa, and Liesl would clean the house throughly before Father arrived home. He had driven to Moutpelier to retrieve Kurt and Brigitta, and when they and the other children arrived home from school, they would all bring home a Christmas tree and decorate it.

Liesl, however, was not thinking about their Christmas tree. Instead, she daydreamed about swing dancing with a handsome American soldier as she swept the kitchen floor. Despite herself, she twirled and around and kicked her heels while holding the broom.

"Liesl what _are_ you doing?" her nineteen year old sister, Louisa asked from the living room.

"Nothing," Liesl said quickly.

Mother smiled as she dusted the nearby table. "I don't mind if you wish to dance and sweep the floor at the same time. In fact, I could turn on the radio to make easier for you. But you look like there's something on your mind. So let's talk."

Liesl sighed. She should have known Mother would realize Liesl was thinking about something and force her to speak. It was what Mother almost always did. Before she knew it, Liesl spilled the entire story about the Christmas party at the Vetrans of Foreign Wars that her friends were planing on attending. In Boston. All the soldiers who were on leave for Christmas were expected to be there. "But I don't really need to go, Mother. I know I shouldn't..."

Mother patted Liesl's hand. "Liesl, I think you deserve a bit of fun of your own. I know you try your best to help us here, and we appreciate it, but I know sometimes you need a little more. I wish to make this a wonderful Christmas for all of us, no matter everything else that's happening. And if attending this Christmas party is what you need to have a wonderful Christmas, they'll I'll try to make it happen." She paused for a moment. "Louisa, would you like to go as well?"

Louisa rinkled her nose. "Dancing? Not really."

"Then I'll just speak to your father about you Liesl. But in the meantime," Mother turned on the radio and swing music filled the house. "Let's finish cleaning and dance!" Liesl chuckled as her Mother began twirling and kicking as she dusted the living room. She didn't know anyone else who would dance while they dusted the house, but for Mother, somehow it seemed normal.

OOOOOOOOOO

"So let me get this straight," Mandy commented a couple of days later as they four young women gathered to knit more socks for the Red Cross. "You _are_ coming to the party with us?"

"Yes!" Liesl replied with a huge grin on her face. She could barely contain her excitement.

"How did you manage that? I mean you claimed it was impossible before, with your father... " Jenny asked as she began knitting a new sock.

Liesl shrugged. "My mother can convince him to agree to things no one else could ever do. Sometimes I seriously think she has magical powers."

"Well, however you did it, it's wonderful! I wasn't certian we had enough gas money before," Sally commented as her needles tapped together.

"Well, my parents said they help with the gas money and the ration cards," Liesl said as she examined her half - completed sock. Now she was ready to begin the heel. "But the thing is," Liesl sighed as she thought of the less exciting news. "Father will only let me go if Mother comes with us." How much fun would they have if they had to bring a parent with them?

But to Liesl's surprise, none of her friends minded this. "That's fine Liesl. Your mother has a better singing voice than Ella Fitzgerald and is more entertaining than Aunt Mary.**

Jenny nodded as well. "I'd love to hear Mrs. von Trapp sing again."

"As long as you are allowed to come, Liesl, that's what matters," Sally added.

OOOOOOOOOO

The party just as wonderful as Liesl had hoped it would be. Three female musicians stood on stage, playing great swing tunes on a saxophone, a guitar, and an old, beat - up piano. A friendly man behind the counter offered all kinds of different drinks. A tall Christmas tree with beautiful electric lights stood in the middle of the room. Liesl even wore a bright red new dress that mother gave her early, just for the occassion. Best of all, the Vetrans of Foreign Wars building was crawling with handsome young men all dressed in uniform.

Liesl couldn't wait to begin, and from the look on her friends' faces, they couldn't, either.

Fortunately, they didn't need to wait long, as two marines and an army man immediately asked Sally, Jenny and Mandy to dance. Meanwhile, Liesl stared at Mother for a second, before she announced she would get them some drinks.

To Liesl's surprise, Mother didn't seem to have a problem with that. Liesl reminded herself that Mother understood Liesl was an adult now and had been for a few years. In fact, Liesl and Mother happily each sipped a glass of white wine for several minutes, while they listened to the music play in the background. "This is such a nice place," Mother commented. "Look a the Christmas tree, and the wonderful music. Everyone is doing a great job to help these soldiers have a good Christmas this year."

"Yes," Liesl agreed as she looked around. "I just wish -"

"I do, too," Mother agreed. She obviously knew that Liesl wanted to say she wished Friedrich were here as well.

"Would you ladies like to dance?" said two deep voices, interupting their somber moment.

Liesl smilied as she stared up at the two gorgeous men. They both had short dark hair and deep brown eyes that reminded her of melted chocolate. Both men looked great in their dress navy uniforms although one of them seemed to have a better build than the other did. Standing up, Liesl replied, "Of course." She tried to sound more confidient than she actually felt.

Fortuately, it seemed Mother didn't mind, either, as she immediately stood up and smiled at the other man. Of course, she'd always loved dancing.

The more muscular man held out his hand to Liesl, and said, "The name is Mark."

"Liesl," she replied as they stepped onto the dance floor, and she was immediately swept away by Mark and the music playing.

"You're a good dancer," Mark commented as they stepped, kicked, and twirled together.

Liesl laughed as she gazed into his deep brown eyes. She could smell a hint of whiskey on him, but it didn't bother her at all. If anything, it allowed Mark to seem even more exciting. "My family loves anything to do with music, so it's something we sometimes do at home."

"Well, I guess I'm lucky that I chose to dance with you, then Liesl," said Mark, pulling her back into his strong arms. Distantly, Liesl wondered how she could have been lucky enough for the best - looking man in the room to choose to dance with her. Would he possibly consider kissing her tonight, or was that too much to ask?

Eventually, they decided to take a break. But as all four of them walked off the dance floor, Liesl could have sworn she heard Mark say, "we're going to 'bunk - up'*** with these sisters tonight," to his friend. Surely Mark didn't think she would spend the night with him? But more importantly why did he say _sisters_?

"Mark," Liesl said slowly. "You don't think were going spend the night with us, do you? We're going to drive home in a couple of hours."

Mark's brown eyes flashed in suprise. "Oh, no Liesl. Of course I didn't think that. But we can see you again soon, right?"

Liesl immediately backed several feet away from him and looked at Mark the way she did when she caught Kurt, Grelt, or Rosemary in a lie. "Whatever. And what did you mean sisters? None of my sisters are here tonight."

Both Mark and his friend looked at Mother and then back at Liesl with a confused expression on their faces.

"Goodness, surely you don't mean me?" asked Mother with a short laugh. "I'm her _mother_. I came here tonight, so Liesl could have a good time, but it seems I'm also glad I was here to protect her against boys like both of you." Liesl backed off from the conversation, wishing her mother would be quiet, but that was impossible. Not even Father could quiet Mother when she was angry.

"And I suppose you didn't notice I was wearing this?" Mother continued, showing off her wedding ring, her voice grew louder and her German accent grew stronger as she kept talking. Liesl hoped perhaps her accent would become strong enough that the rest of the party wouldn't understand her. Sneaking away, Liesl hid behind the piano in the meantime. She _knew_ bringing her mother to this party would be a problem.

Mark and his friend shook their heads and firmly told Mother that they hadn't noticed her wedding ring.

"Because you were too eager to find a girl to seduce to look for it, I'll bet, Mother snapped at them, putting her hands on her hips. "Let me give you some advice. Stay away from Liesl and other girls like her. As for me; you're not even on my radar. I already have a _man_ ; why would I need boys?" Liesl wished she could pull her ears out and crawl into a hole at that.

OOOOOOOOOO

Before long, everyone else returned to dancing, but Liesl stayed behind the piano. She'd never been so embarrassed or angry, and she had no desire to see Mother or Mark anytime soon. It seemed Father was correct after all; all military men wanted one thing from girls. And how could Mother do that to her at her first party?

Sally came by and tried to speak to her but Liesl didn't want her pity.

Liesl had counted all the nails on the backwall she was leaning against when a young man stepped foward. He was a rather skinny soldier in an army uniform and he had bright red hair. But he appeared a couple of years older than Mark, so perhaps that was a point in his favor.

"I'd like to congradulate you for saying no to those guys before," said the redhead. "I admire a woman who has the honor to do that, especially someone who is as they say, 'a looker.'"

Liesl shrugged. "It was really my mother that told them no."

The redhead shook his head. "No, I heard you tell them you were leaving before the end of the night before your mother started talking. Speaking of which, do you have to leave yet?"

Liesl looked at the time and sighed. "No, I think we're here for at least another hour. "My name is Liesl, by the way." This man wasn't that bad, she supposed. It appeared he only wanted to talk, and since she had nothing better to do, Liesl could do that. At least he didn't feel sorry for her.

"Great. My name is Patrick." He sighed a little. "I just wish they wouldn't do that kind thing, it gives the service a bad name, especially when they're in uniform. I suppose at least they were only navy men. But I was hoping to hear more about you. Like why your mother is so young, for example."

Liesl's eyse widdened as she realized why those jerks had thought Mother was her sister. She and her siblings respected Mother so much, it was sometimes difficult to remember how young she really was. "Well it started about five years ago..." she began the long, complicated story of how Mother became a member of their family.

By the time they left, Liesl remembered how much she loved Mother and forgave her for causing such embarrasment. She also had a good time at the Vetrans of Foreign Wars Christmas Party. She didn't find any men worth kissing, but she enjoyed dancing. Singing Christmas carols with her friends also put a smile on her face, and of course, _everyone_ cheered when Mother sang. Just as importantly, Liesl made a new friend. She and Patrick even promised to write to each other.

Even without Friedrich, Christmas of 1942 would be fine.

* **Reference to my story, "Kissing in Stowe"**

 **** Popular radio program in 1942**

 *****slang term for causal sex in the 1940s**

 **Reviews are great, so long as they are honest.**


End file.
